The present invention relates to a slab module for a raised floor and, more particularly, to a light, easy-to-install slab module for construction of a raised floor.
Stone slabs for a floor generally have a thickness of 18-30 mm and are fixed to the ground through wet-type processing. The natural grain of the stone slabs provides enhanced quality. However, it is difficult to remove the stone slabs fixed to the ground and difficult to install wires below the stone slabs. In addition to difficulties in installation, use of the stone slabs in offices and exhibition sites is not easy.
FIG. 9 shows a raised floor for assemblage maneuverability and easy wiring. The raised floor includes a plurality of slabs 1′ supported by a plurality of posts 2 and spaced from the ground. Wires can be mounted below the slabs 1′. The slabs 1′ and the posts 2′ can easily be detached to provide enhanced assemblage application. The slabs 1′ are generally made of wood or metal. Although stone slabs can be mounted on top of posts 2′, the stone slabs could break at central areas not supported by the posts 2′. If the thickness of the stone slabs is increased to be more than 20 mm, the weighty stone slabs are not easy to handle and are expensive and not eco-friendly.